J'ai Demandé à la Lune
by blueangel573
Summary: Odd and Ulrich always thought their children would be artistic, like sports, or be good with instruments. They never expected one of their children to be an angelic singer however. [Warnings: Past mpreg]


**Just going to throw it out there now, if you're not a fan of Mpreg stories, this my friend is not going to be your cup of tea. This is a past Mpreg story, where Odd and Ulrich are their children's biological parents with Odd being the one that carried them. Just a fair warning, I know there's very few stories like it in this fandom!**

The first thing Odd and Ulrich truly remember being especially shocked by with their daughter, was her innate talent for singing. Neither Odd or Ulrich were especially talented with their voices, therefore; they never expected any of their children to be either. Ulrich expected one of them to pick up the keyboard one day, and Odd wouldn't mind teaching one to play the guitar. Esteban, their oldest, was more interested in drawing and photography than instruments. Odd had no complaints in the matter, often taking their son out to the most picturesque sites in Italy to spark his inspiration for a new drawing.

Erza on the other hand, she was a puzzle to both her parents. The little girl from the moment she was born was using her voice. While Esteban had been a very quiet baby, Erza screamed, cried, cooed, babbled. The brunette girl began humming along to music when she was 5 months old, her German father always finding it adorable enough he captured it every time on his phone. Aelita was obsessed with the videos, texting Ulrich practically daily asking for more of the baby's attempts at singing along to her favorite songs.

Odd and Ulrich had a hard time deciding what language to use predominantly with their children at first, leading to Esteban being bilingual to a degree. Eventually the two agreed to settle on French, knowing that none of their friends spoke either Italian or German. Despite this, Erza seemed to have an astounding ear for languages, and picked up words Odd and Ulrich could never even remember uttering around their daughter. The only times the small child had ever heard either language spoken being when the two talked to their own respective parents.

Yes, Erza loved to use her voice.

The day of Erza's 6th birthday was the day her parents truly learned the extent. Odd had woken up early, intending on setting up the living room with the assortment of party supplies he and Ulrich had bought the day before; he hoped he could finish before Erza woke up from her light sleep. The young girl had always been a troubled sleeper, the smallest sounds waking her.

"J'ai demandé à la lune." Odd's ears perked up at the quiet voice coming from the brunette's room down the hall. Odd walked quietly to the cracked open door, peeking in through the small amount of space allowed. He didn't want to alert his daughter that he was there. Through the small slit in the door he saw Erza laying down on her bed, cuddling a small Elf in her arms. Mr. Puck, Aelita had given it to her when she was born to protect her from evil spirits and bad dreams. Erza carried the doll everywhere, slept with it at night, even made sure it was buckled in when they went anywhere in the car.

"Et le soleil ne le sait pas." Odd sighed as the sound of his daughter's voice entered his ears again. He'd heard her sing before, but never in the way she had in that moment.

"Je lui ai montré mes brûlures." Erza cuddled her doll closer to her chest, eyes shut tightly as she took a breath between the next line. Odd knew his little girl must have had quite a bad nightmare, but he couldn't bare to interrupt her. This obviously wasn't the first time she had done this, and he was proud of how well she was learning to cope with scary things already.

"Et la lune s'est moquée de moi." Odd pushed back from the door, walking back into his and Ulrich's shared bedroom. The blonde shook Ulrich awake, making sure to shush him so he didn't make any noise.

"Come here." He whispered. Ulrich stared at him tired and confused, but lifted himself up regardless. The two walked side by side back to Erza's room, Ulrich slightly worried by the fact Odd was bringing him there so early in the morning anyway. "Listen." Odd mouthed to the brunette, Ulrich nodding and pressing his ear closer to the door.

"Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure." Ulrich's mouth fell open slightly as he heard the sound of his daughter's voice. The only way he could describe it was angelic, and that was not him being bias in the slightest. He was aware that his son could break glass when he sang.

"I think she had a nightmare." Odd said, pulling back from the door and walking slowly into the living room. Ulrich followed behind him.

"Should we go in there?" Ulrich asked, looking worriedly back at his daughter's bedroom door. Odd shook his head, pulling the bags of party supplies off the top of the refrigerator.

"Not right now. I think this is something special between her and Mr. Puck." Odd said, handing a bag questioningly to Ulrich. The German took the bag and began sifting through it to see what he wanted to start with first.

"She's already better at dealing with scary dreams than you are now, Odd." Ulrich joked, Odd scoffing in mock hurt.

"My dreams involve a scary computer program trying to kill me." Odd said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ulrich set the bag down and wrapped his arms tightly around Odd's waist, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's neck.

"You know I'm messing with you." Ulrich said, causing Odd to chuckle.

"Yes, but I like your apologies." The Italian said. Ulrich laughed and rested his head on Odd's shoulder.

"The last time I had to apologise to you we ended up with Erza." Ulrich responded, Odd shrugging his shoulders.

"Pretty good make up present if you ask me." Ulrich smiled down at Odd, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you." Odd said, the smile leaving his face as his eyes locked with Ulrich's. The older didn't respond as he pressed their lips together again, his tongue tracing on Odd's lower lip. The Italian opened his mouth eagerly in response, their tongue's fighting a battle for dominance Ulrich quickly won. Odd eventually pressed his hands to Ulrich's chest, breathing labored as the two split from each other's embrace.

"Jeremy and Aelita are going to be here soon." Odd said, Ulrich nodding in response. The two going back to gathering their decorating supplies and getting to work.

"I'll make it up to you later." Ulrich winked at him, Odd smirking back in response.

"I know you will."


End file.
